My Prince in shining armor
by ScarletRose64
Summary: Two fragile hearts yet sworn enemies of each other. The emerald eyed prince becomes the heir of the Walker nation while the hidden warrior princess plans for his assassination. When Fate changes their destiny forever will the two nations accept their forbidden relationship? Takumi X Misaki. AU. Disclaimer- I don't own any maid sama character cause it belongs to Hiro fujiwara. R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Prince's dream

Hello! A new story for Takumi x Misaki.

No OOC involved.

Continue reading

My Prince in shining armor

_**Two fragile hearts yet sworn enemies of each other. The emerald eyed prince becomes the heir of the Walker nation while the hidden warrior princess plans for his assassination. When Fate changes their destiny forever will the two nations accept their forbidden relationship?**_

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 1. Prince's Dream_

Nightmares at night

Frightens my very core if you see

I wish I could hold you in my sight

When your amber eyes glance at me

My fragile heart

I won't let us be apart

I feel I am alive again

You seem to ease my pain

I will wait till eternity

We are our own destiny

I wish for only you

Please make my dream come true

He sighed after singing a sad dreamy song in a dark and lone room. His dream of that raven haired, amber eyed beauty won't die until he calm down his own self. He leaned over the window but for his unlucky soul the grilled iron bars forbid his freedom. When the door knocked the green eyed prince startled as he was brought back to the real world by his butler, Cedric.

"Lord Takumi, You have got so pretty voice-"

"I know, Thank you" Takumi broke him with his almost dark aura. He continued to look outside the window which pictured the early dawn. Cedric bowed to someone and for Takumi's dismay it was his step brother, Gerrard Walker.

"Some one seems to be waiting for a right moment, hmm?" Gerrard cleared his throat gaining Takumi's full attention.

Takumi Usui as an illegitimate child of Walker family he was always labelled as a black sheep. He was never included in any sort of decisions or plans for the bright future of Walker nation. Gerrard wanted to make him suffer in revenge that Usui had taken away his dear mother. But the sick-soon-to-die young Gerrard couldn't attempt any sick prank against him. Usui was the next heir of Walker nation.

"You must know that YOUR loving brother is soon to die and so father have decided that you will be the crown prince until the coronation ceremony which will be held umm… don't mind it. Do as we say did you get that." Gerrard's azure eyes gleamed with pure hate. His devilish smirk only resulted turning of Usui back to the window

"So what you want me to do?" Usui solemnly asked with face devoid of any happiness or sorrow.

Gerrard opened the door indicating 'Here you are free'. Usui lazily walked up to him. Since his childhood Usui was confined in the castle's periphery. Two guards stood in front of both.

"Usui, Kuuga and Aoi your personal bodyguard they will take you on a tour of our empire" Gerrard walked away.

"Don't mind him usui, He is always arrogant" Kuuga growled. Aoi sighed and all of them made their way out of the castle. Usui's face lightened up when he was out of the prison. Yeah, it was a prison for him. How can one tolerate to be in a dark cell for nearly 20 years with only a butler to talk something formal?

"Where- Where are we going?" Usui asked in bewilderment. Mesmerized by the whole scene the market full of crowded people bearing symbol of Walker nation he wanted to talk to whoever he meets his sorrows, dullness forgotten.

"Well My lord, this is the main town square of our kingdom most of the trading activities are carried out here. We would like to tell you that our nation is considered as one of the most advanced and powerful empire. Seika is at the opposite of the creek and the nation bordering us on the Far East is Miyabigaoka" Aoi informed him.

"You make me embarrass call me Usui" He replied sadly knowing even though he was the next emperor he won't be respected by everyone. He continued "Tell me why gerrard was talking about Seika kingdom"

"Seika is ruled by commoners but a recently when we caught a trespasser he told us that after the tragedy of the royal family an only member left rules the kingdom secretly and too that suspected came here in order to kill Gerrard as soon as he heard that he was about to die he started moving back to Seika. We caught him here." Kuuga straightened in his achievement he pointed to the badge of honor pinned to his shirt. He continued "His name is Shintani Hinata but we were unable to imprison another culprit he ran away right in front of our eyes according to the survey these trespasser's are loyal to their kingdom torture was useless for him but when he spoke Gerrard couldn't believe him but he is still in side that dungeon"

When they were walking to the forest a horrendous scream was heard by them. Without any warning Usui sprinted towards the direction of sound. Aoi and Kugga followed him.

An auburn haired girl was pushed by a group of tugs against a tree.

"Shit" Usui hissed under his breath. He punched one of them straight in his guts while others feared and ran away at the sight of his unleashed beast.

Aoi tried to calm down Usui by soothing his tensed body. Kuuga rushed to help the young girl while his eyes locked with the auburn ones.

No cliffhangers cause I hate them .Hahaha….At last its summer vacation and I promise to update soon :) Side Sakura X Kuuga From the first chapter.

Well well happy summer.

_**Plzz PM or Review me. And do tell me about any mistake done.**_


	2. Chapter 2 The beauty

My Prince in shining armor

_**Two fragile hearts yet sworn enemies of each other. The emerald eyed prince becomes the heir of the Walker nation while the hidden warrior princess plans for his assassination. When Fate changes their destiny forever will the two nations accept their forbidden relationship?**_

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 2.

Recap

**Aoi tried to calm down Usui by soothing his tensed body. Kuuga rushed to help the young girl while his eyes locked with the auburn ones. **

"Oh god I- I am sorry I have to leave I- Thank-Thank You" As soon as she started babbling Kugga suspiciously looked at her from tip to toe. He held her in place by pushing his sword against her neck.

"What-what are you looking at? Hey let go of me! I said let go of me!" She cried. She bit her lower lips and her cheeks puffed red and big. Her eyes welling up with tears.

"Oye, Kuuga go easy on girls you made her cry, being a noble knight how can you do this. Shame on you!" Aoi lectured him. Usui was still confused how he did this without even thinking hitting someone hard in his guts. 'Is this resulting of uncontrolled self?' 'Am I getting mad?' His mind popped up with many such questions.

"Usui, Are you okay, Hey you why are you here? You should know that citizens who try to enter in this area are severely punished, shouldn't you?" Kuuga tried to sound non-accusatory. Aoi eyed him when the girl relaxed and started taking few steps back, silently sat on one of her knee and muttered "Sorry".

They started rubbing their eyes as if something was itching their eyes. After an interval they saw nobody there.

"God, she was from Seika. We should have caught her. Damn it! Aoi you just stopped me" Kuuga fumed in anger. Usui continued his trail towards the creek.

"Wow, it is vast and really beautiful, oh my god look at that guy is he prince? Maybe we should ask him" Aoi heard some girls talk about Usui. He pulled him away from those sparkling eyes. Aoi huffed in annoyance as they continued to make their way to the bordering nation, Miyabigaoka.

"Would you mind to tell me that who is the king of Miyabigaoka? Usui tend to ask. Kuuga slapped Aoi's head as he forgot to tell him the further information.

"Miyabigaoka, a peninsular nation which is known for its strong naval base and sea trade. Lord Tora Igarashi is the emperor and Maki is his chancellor-"

"Igarashi Tora hmm I think I have heard his name before" Usui stared at sky in order to think clearly because he was obvious that he had heard this name from Gerrard.

"Yes. Many times I guess and we are in alliance with them" Aoi cleard his doubt neatly. "And yes only for capturing Seika"

"Seika, Ruled by commoners, Spy, Hinata shintani, that girl" Usui correlated and linked them together causing Aoi and Kuuga to look at each other.

"Let it go, let's return back to our kingdom or else Gerrard will fire us" Aoi stated and turned towards their destination.

Upon returning to the raven castle. Usui saw a few maids and butlers bow respectfully. Cedric on top was along with Gerrard.

"Take good care of him. Did you get me?" Gerrard ordered Cedric. He bowed once again and began making his way to royal palace. Usui was never taken to this part of castle. As the large door opened he was welcomed by a sweet floral scent and a polished bedroom. The room was ten times larger than his cell. He frowned. He was never treated so well. He wished to run away and fight for every circumstances.

He know that they were taking utmost advantage of his existence. Deep in his soul he was already dead both by mentally and emotionally.

"Lord Usui, Gerrad-sama wants to meet you now" Cedric informed him. He made his way down in the dine hall where Gerrard was already seated munching on his apple. As he waved his hand every maid and butler abandoned that room.

"Usui, The crown prince of Walker nation. You know I am jealous of you" Gerrard's hand ran through his raven locks. Abruptly stood up and made his way to Usui as if in extreme anger. His skillful hands smoothened Usui's coat. But grabbed hold of its collar and yanked Usui closer to him.

"Act as my dear loyal Younger brother and stay at my orders. Remember you are just a puppet for me" Saying so Gerrard let out an evil laugh and let go of him.

"I accept your order, Gerrard" Usui spoke. Gerrard smirked at him.

"Oh yes! I heard from Aoi and Kuuga that you were betrayed by a girl probably from seika"

"So?"

"So I prefer you to either roam our kingdom in disguise outfit or just stay in the castle" Gerrard disappeared behind the large doors.

Usui couldn't sleep in the soft mattress. He decided to take a stroll around in midnight. Aoi was along with him all the time. Looking at his pleading emerald eyes at last Aoi agreed him to go alone.

"Okay Okay, please take care of yourself and don't get in any fuss and yes save me from being fired" Aoi clasped his hands in front of Usui and for his surprise he who at inhuman speed.

Usui wanted peace. He needed time for himself. Of course! Only him and none other. It was midnight. The market was closed every one rushing to their cottages while others preparing for the upcoming day. While walking unknowingly he bumped into a cart. The fruits rolled over the place.

"HEY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU LITTLE *****" The fruit seller fumbled in extreme anger. Usui on other hand was not guilty with what he had done. All thanks to the girl who started picking up the stuff.

"I-I am sorry… miss" Usui don't know how to apologize since it was him who should be blamed.

"Thank you" she spoke in lowered voice .She stood up brushing off the dust and waved good bye. The breeze pulled off the hood of the robe she was clad in. Usui gasped he couldn't believe his own eyes. That same girl with wide amber eyes stood at her height before walking off. This time he stood unresponsive until she turned on her heels and ran right away, disappearing from his sight.

Sorry I am late. I was busy hanging out with my friends at a DJ farewell party and completely forgot to update this chappie.

**Please PM or drop a review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Seika lowlands

My Prince in shining armor

_**Two fragile hearts yet sworn enemies of each other. The emerald eyed prince becomes the heir of the Walker nation while the hidden warrior princess plans for his assassination. When Fate changes their destiny forever will the two nations accept their forbidden relationship?**_

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 3. Seika lowlands

Recap.

**That same girl with wide amber eyes stood at her height before walking off. This time he stood unresponsive until she turned on her heels and ran right away, disappearing from his sight.**

"Damn, Sakura you failed to search Hinata. Now what?! We were on our right path. Can't you even lie that you were from Walker nation or Miyabigaoka?" Shizuko nearly burst out. The room was filled with complete silence. Yukimura and Kanou dared not to argue on this fact. Misaki was alone there as she refused to take any assistance from Shizuko.

"What would you have done at that time shizuko, when that two blondes and a small boy were bombarding suspicious questions on me?" Sakura stated. Shizuko drooped her shoulders and walked up to the window.

"Since the death of the royal Ayuzawa Family and my dad, Misaki has gone insane. She have that power which can destroy Walker nation and Miyabigaoka high. Once Misaki find that raven haired crown prince of Walker nation she won't look back any more. And I fear if anything happens to Misaki, Seika will be no more ours. She's all alone with no help. Hinata was the last one who did great help to us but now this small ray of hope is dead" Shizuko sighed on her defeat.

"Not completely" Sakura's reply turned everyone's attention towards her. "Form those three of them I know two. ummmm... Yes Aoi and something Kuu-Kuuga he is a noble knight. Is this information satisfactory?"

"Sakura, that's it!You will make him fall for you" Shizuko said excitedly. "Yes. You are right" "Go on Sakura you can do it!" "She's cute she can do this" those comments made Sakura blush furiously. She puffed her cheeks in annoyance and disapproval.

"Shizuko, I am not going to do that. No it's difficult for me to do so?!" Sakura Whined. Everyone cheered for Shizuko's smart decision.

"Sakura for the Sake of Misaki's safety, Please" Shizuko looked at her with hope. Unable to resist Sakura finally gave in. She inhaled deeply and smiled.

"But how is this going to work out? I mean Sakura is already wanted and probably there are maximum chances of getting into the trouble more. We will be completely helpless without her. What you say Shizuko?" Kanou asked her. Shizuko cleared her throat and continued "Well let me explain you…

Usui on other hand felt it was just another dream. He pinch himself harder so that he can get back in reality. The girl of his dreams who took away his heart. He was sure that some or somewhere he must have seen her. 'Usui, you have been suffering from a disease. I mean you don't remember your past when you were at the Miyabigaoka highlands for training and returning back to the kingdom you got into a tragic accident' He remembered Edward's word. Was this true? Or was it another sick prank?

He stirred the tea when he looked out of the large window. He was soon to be a king. Maybe it was just a dream?

He shook his head in amusement. A sad smile formed on his beautiful pale face. It was almost a sin to look at such solemn being. Aoi peeped at him through the door which was left ajar. Usui's mind was diverted to something which Aoi don't know. It is his responsibility to look after Usui. He walked upto him and placed his hand over his shoulder. Aoi let out a reassuring smile. He started approaching him. Usui smiled and continued his previous work.

"Usui I have news for you"

"Well go on"

"Gerrard-sama have arranged a treaty discussion meeting at Miyabigaoka and your attendance is must"

Miyabigaoka was well in his opinion. The dirty blonde head and same colored eyed King appeared from nowhere.

"Pleasure to meet you, Usui "

Usui eyed him. He concluded that Tora Igarashi Knows his dreadful past. Tora ignored his stoic face and returned to the main topic. He turned to Maki his loyal Chancellor.

"Maki arrange a quick investigation team to spy on Seika."

"Tiger-kun, Long time no see right?" Gerrard waved his hand at Tora. Hearing his pen name Tora smirked and offered a hand shake.

"Now that's the real Gerrard I know" Usui was busy looking at the majestic castle. When everyone got seated. Maki started explaining his strategy.

"Hinata Shintani, A noble spy from Seika. He told us that the kingdom was actually ruled by group of nobles and not commeners. Kuuga and Aoi saw a suspected female citizen out in the forest bordering Seika and Walker nation" Maki scanned his small and sharp eyes through the scrolls containing information of the Seika kingdom. "We have to alert on the side of the creek and Seika forest. We have to ban on the trades people belonging to Seika nation"

"As soon as he heard that I am not the crown prince. He started backing away but was caught in time while his companion had already fled. This creates danger for Usui" Gerrard simply stated. Usui's eyes narrowed. That means Gerrard already knewed that some or other day he will be murdered so he pulled off the burden from his weak shoulders.

"Increasing the navy on the coast and military near the forest can help us. Within a few days as per annual summer ball. We will invite Seika and if the royal member shows up. We will kidnap him" Maki ended his plan. But when Tora was going to speak Usui sighed as if it was the most stupid plan told to him.

"It seems Usui have got some Idea. Go on"

"Leaving the strategic. Why not send cross-dressed Aoi in Seika when they have enough guts to enter the ADVANCED walker nation?" Usui cleared his throat while others quickly darted glances at Aoi who gulped audibly.

"Aunt Satsuki will kill me" Aoi murmured.

"We go for it Aoi. I promise to increase your rank" Gerrard spoke.

After a tiresome day on planning arrangement of army squads and naval tactics Usui had finally a day off. He was appreciated for his brilliant techniques and alliance treaties with Seika. But still he wondered 'Shintani Hinata, He will answer my questions'

Cedric along with Usui followed by Aoi and Kugga went down the secret part of bastille. The Dungeon. It was dark and smelly. The prisoners of war and trespassers in each cell. Usui felt pitty. He was much luckier than these.

Hinata Shintani was chained to the wall. His head hung low but raised up as Usui came up to him.

"Another inquiry, huh?"

"Hinata Shintani from Seika Lowlands and a noble spy"

"Pleasure to hear NOBLE"

"Look if you want to go back to Seika support me"

"Never, I will never surrender to you. I would die but never answer your questions"

"You know, you are the last ray of hope for us. Recognize her"

Saying so Usui pulled out a scroll and a picture of an auburn haired girl.

"So any guess?"

"You know who is she?" Usui asked him

"Oh god now who the hell is this?!"

"A Seika citizen probably"

"No way"

"Then who's the royal member everyone are talking about?"

Hinata's crestfallen face was noticed by him. He remembered his first crush.

Thank you for your reviews I really appreciate them.

Canichan001- In other words Usui is suffering from amnesia. He had seen her but he don't know anything about his past. I hope you understand: D

**Plzz PM or drop a review it's free! **


	4. Chapter 4 We met finally

My Prince in shining armor

_**Two fragile hearts yet sworn enemies of each other. The emerald eyed prince becomes the heir of the Walker nation while the hidden warrior princess plans for his assassination. When Fate changes their destiny forever will the two nations accept their forbidden relationship?**_

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 4. We met finally 

Recap.

**Saying so Usui pulled out a scroll and a picture of an auburn haired girl.**

"**So any guess?"**

"**You know who is she?" Usui asked him**

"**Oh god now who the hell is this?!"**

"**A Seika citizen probably"**

"**No way"**

"**Then who's the royal member everyone are talking about?"**

**Hinata's crestfallen face was noticed by him. He remembered his first crush.**

Usui stood the observing the storm hovering over Walker nation. It was predicted that storm will long for 10 days and so he was not allowed to go outside the kingdom. Aoi was certainly unhappy at the decision he made. Kuuga giggled at the thought of sexy Aoi-chan. It was rather dark in early morning. Aoi broke the deafening silence by sighing.

"Usui don't you want to stroll around the kingdom? Hey wait a second. You haven't met my aunt right?"

"Aunt" Kuuga and Usui said in unison.

"Yup, Aunt Satsuki. She owns a maid Latte and she will entertain you the best"

"Are you sure?" Kuuga asked.

"Yeah. Both of you will enjoy the maids out there"

Usui was never interested in any girl. It was his first experience when he sneezed in the crowd a bunch of fan girls attacked at him with kerchief in hand. Aoi had hard time to get rid of the girls. When in the midst of the crowd kuuga saw the same girl with light pink eyes.

"Stop you!" Saying so Kuuga disappeared in the crowd leaving Aoi helpless when all sudden he forcefully grabbed Usui's arm and ran towards the café at demon speed.

Kuuga thought it was a light of fire played by his own imagination but no he was sure he saw her clearly. By the time he reached the forest deep inside. He heard some sad sobs. One hand on the sword. Other in tight fist. He perspired. His heart beating faster.

"YOU!" Kuuga was dumbstruck. She was crying. But when she started backing away he held by her arm.

"Let go of me Idiot! You scared the hell of me that day" She cried though she knows that they were crocodiles tear. Kuuga felt utterly guilty. He let go of her and watched in silence. She rubbed her already puffed red eyes and sniffed.

"So what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here in this forest alone. It is dangerous" Kuuga tried his best to sound non-accusatory. When she glanced at him he was sure to die at the sight of the heavenly maiden.

"I lost my badge and now I can't enter the city"

"Tell me if you have home I will find it"

"I don't have any home but I live with Misaki"

"Who is she?"

"She's a maid at Maid latte. Actually she saved me from being taken away but when I was wandering outside in this forest those group of tugs stole the badge from me" Saying so she nearly burst out. But as Kuuga clamped her mouth shut both of them blushed.

"You-You can come with me. By–by the way what is your name?" Kuuga coughed in annoyance.

"Sakura. Hanazono Sakura and you must be Kuuga right?" She pretended as if she have guessed right. Kuuga nodded.

"Kuuga Sakurai, Pleasure to meet you milady" Kuuga bowed respectfully a gentleman.

"Thank you Sakurai-San you can all me S-A-K-U-R-A" Sakura laughed.

"Kuuga. Call me Kuuga that's Okay to say so" Kuuga couldn't meet his eyes with the large twinkling pink eyes. It shows that he was embarrassed.

"Are you a knight?" Sakura asked him.

Kuuga straightened his collar, smoothened the fur of his garment and grinned.

"Yes I am a highest ranked knight here"

"I am new here. Misaki had no time to tell about Walker nation. Would you mind to tell me?"

"Why not?" Kuuga started explaining enthusiastically

Meanwhile Aoi had already reached Maid latte. It had a royal resemblance. His Aunt Satsuki was among the nobles. He saw Usui standing like a statue. He dragged him inside the café as they heard a cheerful greeting from a maid.

Usui's eyes widened as his head throbbed. It was so surreal. His eyes became heavy and world felt like spinning. Within a few moments he felt himself collapse against the cold floor.

Kuuga reached at the café with Sakura. They both entered in but shocked as they saw Usui unconscious.

"MISAKI!" Sakura squealed and hugged the young maid tightly. The raven haired girl was shocked at first but relived at the sight of the best friend. But soon their gazes met the blonde prince. Misaki helped Aoi to get medicine.

"Damn Aoi. How can you bring him here when you know it is too long from the castle?"

"You dork just go back to work"

"Shut up!"

When Sakura heard that the blue eyed boy called Misaki a dork she nearly attacked him.

"How dare you call Misaki a Dork!?" Sakura growled.

Instead of arguing back it confused Aoi more. He looked at Kuuga who brought Sakura in the maid latte. Aoi lend his ears to what Kuuga said and let exhaled when he heard his story.

"Ugh...Where am I? OH my head!" Usui struggled to get up. But was helped by a soft pairs of hand to make him sit. That same girl with large brown eyes and raven hairs. Unknowingly he slapped himself for thinking too much. It is not a dream she was real. The girl who peeped deep in his heart but he can't remember anything about the past. Oh boy! Please help him. He looked helpless as he stared in the dark amber eyes.

"Here have some water" She tend to break the uncertainness.

"What are you doing Usui?" Aoi broke their formal discussion. "Misaki go get Satsuki now!"

Usui never got chance to ask who she was. His heart rejoiced as it made his day. Aoi took notice of his unusual smile. And even Kuuga behaved strangely.

"I am so glad to meet you misaki. Everyone missed you. I was alone you know. And even the cold Shizuko pissed me off everytime I express my feelings to her" Sakura said. Misaki smiled as she saw her best friend lays her head on her lap. She had missed every one.

The following day Misaki made Sakura to work with her. She knewed Sakura will readily help her. And even Satsuki was soft hearted. Only the thing is when she enter the world of her over exaggerated love stories she omit moe moe flowers all around. Aoi was famous cross dresser in the maid café. The nobles who pay visit to this place use to get satisfied with the service. Subaru, Honoka, Erika, Gon and others happily worked. But when it came up to Misaki she was always in hurry. And even throw away the dirty customers who tried to TOUCH the maids. Like she was their savior.

"Hahahahaha…aaaa" Misaki was laughing all sudden at the thought. Which resulted in gaining attention of most of the visitors and customers. She apologized twice and turned. But instead bumped in a rigid body making her stumble upon her own feet. As she closed her eyes in order to fall on the floor but in time supported by a strong and securing pairs of hand. Which prevented the hard contact she was ready for.

When she cracked her eyes open she was taken aback by soft lips sliding over her luscious lips effortlessly.

**Guess who it might be?**

**SOO how was it? **

**I tried to make it fluffy. I will upload next chapter on Tuesday. It might take time pardon me.**

**Special Thanks to reviewers**** - **** , ****Hitsugaya Fiore-chan****, ****kaitlynchosenisme****, ****Canichan001 and others too. **

**Your words inspire me a lot.**

**I promise to make chapters longer as its summer holiday. **

**Plzz PM or Drop a review it's free :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Bad memory

My Prince in shining armor

_**Two fragile hearts yet sworn enemies of each other. The emerald eyed prince becomes the heir of the Walker nation while the hidden warrior princess plans for his assassination. When Fate changes their destiny forever will the two nations accept their forbidden relationship?**_

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer: - I don't own Maid Sama and the characters. Only Hiro Fujiwara does. Idiot like me adds a disclaimer in Fifth chapter. LOL._

Chapter 5. Bad memory

**She apologized twice and turned. But instead bumped in a rigid body making her stumble upon her own feet. As she closed her eyes in order to fall on the floor but in time supported by a strong and securing pairs of hand. Which prevented the hard contact she was ready for.**

**When she cracked her eyes open she was taken aback by soft lips sliding over her luscious lips effortlessly.**

All the customers gasped. Maids felled to their knees. Female customers squealed in surprise. Aoi's eyes widened. Her hand flew in air and

SLAP!

When her eyes opened she pushed away the person in disgust and nearly ran out of the café. The one and only Usui Takumi stood at his pride. His hand soothing the pain. She slapped across his beautiful face but he grinned like a love sick teenager. Usui winked at the girls who suffered from severe nosebleed. His fingers ran through his spiky blonde hair when he made his was out of the café.

Misaki was shocked because that securing hug and a passionate kiss reminded of her early days those precious moments. Misaki shook her head trying her best to forget. She was nearly at the verge of crying.

'Hay Misaki don't be a crybaby it was just an accident and you don't even know that person right? But why he reminds me of my past. No he must not be him. No, no, no he is certainly not him' she thought. Calming herself she inhaled deeply and went back to café.

When she entered everyone including Satsuki who was imagining a love story at that time stood before her. She tried to explain the situation telling it was an accident. But no one agreed. Misaki looked at pokerfaced Sakura. She held Misaki by her collar and took her in one of the corner.

"MISAKI!" Misaki jumped as Sakura spoke her name in extreme anger. "What are you doing Misaki? Are you in love?"

"Look Sakura, it is a total misunderstanding. And really I am not in love and –"

"Oh kami-sama! You should have asked us before. He was your past right? Shizuko will murder you if she hears this. God Misaki you –Ughh!" Sakura hung her head low. Misaki patted her Sakura's hot head. She calmed and Misaki continued.

"Sakura trust me it was just an accident. I don't think he is my past because-"

"Look around you Misaki. Things have changed a lot try to clear your muddled head. Come back to reality. He is your past believe me he is not dead Misaki. He is NOT DEAD" Sakura shook her back and fro. Misaki couldn't think clearly.

That night was sleepless for Misaki. After every short interval she used to brush her fingers against her lips. That sensation was mind boggling. Sakura was sad. Looking her so depressed actually pondered Sakura. But nothing can be done. And they don't even know who the culprit was. Yet things happened so fast and felt so familiar as if they both are made for each other. Now they have shared their first kiss in public.

'First' Usui thought. No it was not their first kiss or may be…. Umm whatever. He shrugged.

Low and heavy footsteps were heard by Usui.

"Gerrard" Usui diverted his eyes down on the floor. He was not going to look at him. Gerrard took long strides up to him and halted abruptly. He shook his head and chuckled. Poor bewildered Usui, He didn't know what is next.

"So LOVER boy. I heard you kissed a maid. This piece of information spread throughout the nation like a wild fire" Gerrard sounded like he himself made a mistake. Usui still can't get his behavior. His azure eyes darted at him.

"It was- was just an accident"

"Oh I got your words brother. I think you should be confined again in the castle"

"I am sorry I-I promise I won't…won't do it again"

"That's better" Saying so Gerrard shoved his hands in his royal garment and secretly muttered to Cedric. Aoi and Kuuga rushed inside the room.

"Usui what have you done? But I never expected it would create a scene" Aoi panted heavily.

"I told all that it was just a minor mistake"

"It is not a minor Usui. That maid is in danger" Aoi said

Upon hearing his words Usui became alert. He saw that Aoi's eyes were speaking truth.

"What danger Aoi?"

"Gerrard will kill that maid. He will kill Misaki I swear. Now come on we have to confront both of them"

"WHAT?!" Usui felt his heart shatter. No one can kill his forbidden love. He still have strength to break all the barriers.

Usui sprinted towards Gerrard's room. When he saw Gerrard reading a book. He knelled to him and started begging even if it was out of his attitude. He was doing this all only for Misaki.

"I- I am sorry Gerrard. Please don't kill that innocent girl. I-I am the culprit here. Punish me but not her. I sincerely apologise"

Gerrard looked at his guilty eyes. It reminded him of Patricia. Those green eyes would calm his callous soul. His eyes softened and too unable to resist his constant pleading. He called Cedric and once again said something.

"No Cedric. No I will not send her there instead she will work for us as my personal" Cedric was still there hearing their conversation silently. Gerrard thought for a while and suddenly spoke up.

"No need to worry I am not going to kill her. I am sending her to Miyabigaoka. Tiger-kun will take care of her nicely"

"As your wish your highness" Cedric walked off.

Usui still sat where he was. It bored Gerrard and so he fetched a crystal ball from the chest.

"Usui you know what is this?"

"N-No"

"This is the gift your father gave to Patricia on the day of royal ball given a few hours before his and Patricia's death"

Usui gaped at the ball. The clear glass ball was filled with fake snow and a dancing couple. Gerrard inserted a key and it started dancing. The soft romantic music filled the room. It was just as fragile as Usui's heart. Gerrard closed his eyes listening to the music. Usui couldn't contain himself. Unknowingly his eyes moistened. The environment was later filled with the sound of rain. The room was dark as the weather became cloudy. The couple swirled in the crystal ball and the fake snow dancing over them. Patricia and Yuu. Gerrard's hand started shaking. His face just showed pain. He paled. His breath caught in lungs. It was difficult for him to say anything. He gulped audibly and an innocent smiled appeared on his face. Eyes still closed and ears containing the last music he heard of.

When the music stopped he finally opened his eyes. Searching any kind of hatred in Usui's widened eyes. He spoke his last words.

"You remind me of Patricia's heart. She was just like you. Please pardon me" Gerrard said silently and halted at the last three words. Finally his emotions gave in. The sad tears rolled down his cheeks and the callous heart shattered in millions of pieces.

"You forgave me when I tortured you. Please forgive this cruel heart only for now. Please forgive this cruel heart. Please…" he placed his hand lightly on his chest and smiled whole heartedly. While His legs wobbled.

Within a blink of eye his weak body stilled like a doll and felled violently to the floor. Usui tried his best to wake up his step brother. He passed away right in front of his eyes. Forever and ever. Gerrard finally reached his destiny.

"Gerrard!" Usui's voice echoed throughout the surrounding.

It was just a bad memory for Usui. He stood like a statue in front of Gerrard's tomb. Not willing to move away when it was cold and harsh weather of December. It was almost a month and the snow covered the tomb slowly. Showing Usui to forget the pain and fill the cracks of his heart. He looked at the crystal ball Gerrard was last talking about. Patricia and Yuu. He closed his eyes inhaling the cold gush of winter breeze.

"Usui, Its getting cold let's go" Aoi shivered.

Misaki was sent to Miyabigaoka, Serving Igarashi Tora. And a moments ago she heard that the crown prince she was planning to murder have already died of sickness. But it hurt's her when it came up to the green eyed prince. She didn't know what was next. Her mind would get rusted thinking about his assassination. Fate was willfully playing with her. And now she's here all alone in Igarashi Tora's castle. Sakura was still in Walker nation and developed relationship with Kuuga.

Everyone in Seika have covered up for her. All about the secret of her tragedy. Then why or how she met him before. It should not certainly be him. He have passed away many years before. Leaving her all alone. Then why does the prince remind her of those precious events she treasured deep in her heart. All before the rivalry of Seika and the Walker nation. Why it developed a huge crack between the two nations?

Thank you for your reviews. All of you are awesome. Here I was imagining of whole the event.

Plzz PM or drop a review its free :)


	6. Chapter 6 Their Past

My Prince in shining armor

_**Two fragile hearts yet sworn enemies of each other. The emerald eyed prince becomes the heir of the Walker nation while the hidden warrior princess plans for his assassination. When Fate changes their destiny forever will the two nations accept their forbidden relationship?**_

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer: - I don't own Maid Sama and the characters. Only Hiro Fujiwara does._

Chapter 6. Their Past

**Recap**

**Everyone in Seika have covered up for her. All about the secret of her tragedy. Then why or how she met him before. It should not certainly be him. He have passed away many years before. Leaving her all alone. Then why does the prince remind her of those precious events she treasured deep in her heart. All before the rivalry of Seika and the Walker nation. Why it developed a huge crack between the two nations?**

-Flash Back-

"_Usui. I can't take it anymore. Stop already" Misaki panted. They ran over the hill which Usui insisted her to spend her time observing the nature's beauty._

"_Aww Misa-Chan You gave up so early Not fair" Usui pouted and quickly pecked her reddened cheek. Misaki blushed cherry red._

"_You perverted outer space green eyed monster!" Misaki would chase him until he felled on the soft green grass. They were much younger to understand what love is._

"_Misa-Chan would never betray me right" Usui asked her looking straightly. She nodded. _

"_Then Misa-Chan will never say no right" He asked her again. Again she nodded._

"_Misa-Chan will M-A-R-R-Y me in future" Usui smiled candidly._

"_No way! Pervert I will never marry such an alien" Misaki crossed her arms. And faced in other direction._

"_That is not fair M-I-S-A-C-H-A-N. You have to marry me" Usui sang merrily in her ears and tickled her allover which irritated Misaki._

"_Okay Pervert! I will marry you, Is this fine?" Misaki sighed in defeat._

"_Then let us make a promise Misa-Chan" Usui offered her his little finger. She accepted his innocent wish and giggled. Both of them started making future plans. When he spoke of their future babies she would punch him in his guts and utter her all-time favorite word- Pervert._

-End of Flash back-

Unknowingly Misaki giggled but unfortunately the dish she was washing slipped from her hand and shattered. Hesitatingly she started gathering the broken pieces but a thin glass piece sliced her little finger. The same finger she made promise with Usui. Her smile replaced with a sadistic frown. Tears welled up her eyes when she saw blood oozed from that little finger.

"You broke our promise Usui. I will never forgive you. You ki-killed my family. You took away my beloved ones. Why?" She started crying bitterly. Losing her family and even Usui made her so cold that she built a strong wall around her so that she would live at the mercy of this cruel world.

-Flash back-

"_Suzuna, Look Usui-kun have presented you a cute doll" Misaki ran towards her small sister who was just a kid. Suzuna looked at her and then at the doll. Accepting the cute doll she hugged Misaki tightly._

"_Usui-Kun is really nice. I wish someday he will be my brother in law" _

"_Eek- Suzuna you should not speak such things now. You are a kid and it's your age to play with toys" Misaki tried hiding the growing blush behind her unruly raven bangs. She stated making her way towards her room when she overheard King Sakuya and queen Minako quarreling. She leaned against the door when_

"_Minako, I think this growing relationship with Walker nation is a trouble for us"_

"_What do you think like that? Usui-Kun is just a small kid and even if he plays with our Misaki what's wrong in it?"_

"_I never objected on this matter. The only thing is Walker nation is taking advantage of our naval resources. They even adopted our ballistic tactics. It was Okay till then but yesterday Edward-sama arranged a private meeting. Everything was fine until business, Trading, Political matters" Sakuya's brow knitted in annoyance. Minako cupped his stressed forehead and planted a kiss there. _

"_No harm Saku- I know Usui will take good care of her"_

"_Why can't you get me? They are going to kill us only to take over our kingdom. Misaki is just a toy. They will use her and dump in garbage. Usui is and will be labelled as illegitimate child. Gerrard's Grandfather told Edward to give up the child. But Patricia denied. Edward was going to accept whatever she told. But when it came to this kid he would get depressed. At the winter ball Minako. That day was last day for them to breathe and love for each other. I am talking about Yuu and Patricia. Edward couldn't tolerate the love blooming between Yuu and Patricia. He murdered them"_

_When Misaki heard Sakuya's word her hand clamped over her mouth. She couldn't believe what he was saying. Usui was born illegitimate. _

"_Walker nation developed a bond through trade. When it go better they thought of taking advantage of the situation. Misaki will be the empress of Seika. Gerrard- Heir of walker nation. While taking with Edward he mistakenly said that Misaki will be Gerrard's future wife. Usui will be either assassinated or trained. But they thought of something else. They were going to sell him to the king of Miyabigaoka a year before Tora was born. Their plan went wasted" Sakuya continued._

_Not able to hear any further Misaki ran straight to her room._

-End of Flash back-

Misaki remembered the cold and bitter truth. But for her information it was not a complete one. It only described that Usui was an illegitimate and the walker nation wanted to develop their bonding by making Misaki their future in law with Gerrard and not Usui. When their but she loved him until that day when

-Flash back-

_Misaki was looking out of the window writing her diary. Usui peeped from behind when she was not aware when he entered her room._

"_MISA-CHAN" He shrieked in her ear resulting in jumping of Misaki on her own seat. It was Misaki's birthday and she was already 16._

"_Pervert" Misaki continued writing her book. He held a bunch of flowers in front of her and smiled._

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISA-CHAN" He sang merrily like a kid. He held her by elbow. And ran towards the stable._

"_Where are we going?" Misaki asked in confusion. She don't know what was going on in his mind right now. He whistled and a pair of white and black horse came in their sight. Misaki knew that they were Usui's favorite pair of horses and even Usui knew she loved horse riding. _

"_Oye Misa, What are you thinking? aww maybe you are afraid that I might win the competition" Usui pouted. Misaki got seated over the saddle and when Usui cracked his whip on the grass they were already set off. After a few hours they would reach their destination. Misaki was unknown to such place but she knew that this perverted alien and his stalking won't die when he had enough time to explore the place._

_She followed him up to the sloppy hill. First she couldn't get why he brought her to this place but as the vision became clear she got really surprised. _

_The three kingdoms including the creek and the forest were seen from this height._

"_Nee Misa-Chan here" Usui diverted her attention. A held a beautiful red rose and smiled. Busy looking outside he cupped her cheeks and made her look in his serious emerald orbs. Both of them were blushing. Her heart thudded loudly. Usui leaned in to place a kiss on her lips. But the hand resisted as Misaki was very embarrassed._

"_What-What are you doing Pervert?" Misaki shrugged and was about to leave but his strong grasp around her knuckle told her to stop._

"_Misaki, I am sorry but I won't be able to meet you here after"_

"_Why-What have I done? Is-" He silenced her by placing his finger on her lips._

"_I am leaving Miyabigaoka for training. When I will complete my training I would definitely try to meet you"_

"_What do you mean I would try?"_

"_I don't know Misaki but I feel very wrong when my family talks about you. I can't meet you like this every time Misaki. I have returned after 6 years only to greet you. Gerrard will get mad again if he sees us. Sometimes I even fear that I am going to die someday. Whenever I look at you I feel my mind is going insane. Something blooms in my heart when I think of you. Now it's too late for me to say so but I won't be able to live a happy life. You seem to ease my pain and my nightmares Misaki. Even if I die someday please don't cry" He said all in one breath and saying so he got up._

"_Idiot what are you talking about. You can't leave me. Wherever you hide I swear I will make you cry for me someday" Misaki had tears streaming down her paled face. _

_He was about to turn when Misaki yanked him. She kissed him passionately and with love. He kissed her back with same effort. Finger entangling. That sweet little lovable kiss was like eternity. And it made her feel in seventh heaven when he uttered those three magical words- I love you._

-End of Flash back-

Misaki wiped off the tears and clenching her apron she started thinking of the further plans to kill her love. Knowing if she accept her first love the two nations won't waste time to pull daggers at eachother. She knew Shizuko, Sakura would support her to fight against them.

"So my little cute Misa is crying" A lean and tall figure standing at the entrance of the door spoke.

"U…sui"

* * *

**Hello guys :)**

**I wrote this chapter so it could describe their past. Readers might get confused that in first chapter there is 20 years that he was alone in his cell (What Edward said him) but actually after his accident Usui is not allowed to meet Misaki as he is suffering from amnesia. There are many ups and downs in the story- (So to clear all your doubts)**

**Actually there was pairing of Gerrard X Misaki but why to spoil the pairing of Takumi X Misaki I hope all the readers get what I am trying to say.**

**To the reviewers-**

**Canichan001- Eek sorry but further 3 chapter would be all about their past and don't worry its only Usui who is left to recognize her. No I really don't appreciate Tragedy part because it hurts **

** , natsugrayloki22, vi-mcmxviii, ****Hitsugaya Fiore-chan****- ****Thank you for the reviews cause it makes me happy :)**

** - Yup there will be answers to your questions in a few chapters so don't worry. **

**Kaitlynchosenisme- Yes Gerrard is involved behind their tragedy.**

**Note - I am gonna add a bonus chapter based on the royal ball held at Miyabigaoka where Usui finally recognize who Misaki was and real intention of Walker and Miyabigaoka nation.**

**Story may range from 30 – 40 chapters.**

**I appreciate your reviews and questions. Do tell me if you find mistake or change in plot or even if you don't understand.**

**PLZZ Help me to suggest how should be their meeting at Royal ball. (I can't do everything my head gets tired from thinking about their future)**

**Sorry I won't be able to update in few days till umm 20****th**** of april. *PLEASE APOLOGIES ME***

**Plzz PM or Drop a review it's free :) **


	7. Chapter 7 The promise

My Prince in shining armor

**_Two fragile hearts yet sworn enemies of each other. The emerald eyed prince becomes the heir of the Walker nation while the hidden warrior princess plans for his assassination. When Fate changes their destiny forever will the two nations accept their forbidden relationship?_**

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer: - I don't own Maid Sama and the characters. Only Hiro Fujiwara does._

Chapter 7. The promise

Recap

**Misaki wiped off the tears and clenching her apron she started thinking of the further plans to kill her love. Knowing if she accept her first love the two nations won't waste time to pull daggers at eachother. She knew Shizuko, Sakura would support her to fight against them.**

**"So my little cute Misa is crying" A lean and tall figure standing at the entrance of the door spoke.**

**"U…sui"**

Misaki rubbed her puffy eyes in order to see clearly. But it was just an illusion. She tried to look nice and went down to serve Lady Chiyo who was Tora Igarashi's Fiancee.

"Misaki, you look weak. Haven't you slept yester night?" Chiyo asked her. Misaki simply nodded and went straight to her room. She was not in mood to talk with anyone and closed her eyes for a while. And all sudden she rummaged in the cloth bag and fished out a small teardrop pendant

_-Flash Back-_

"_Misa ,Oiii Misa-Chaaannn…" Usui tried to get her attention. But she was just busy looking at the horizon far from them. Shiver ran down her spine aware that something cold slide down on her chest. As expected by Usui it caught her attention. Her amber widened when she glanced at the gift Usui presented her. A teardrop shaped emerald pendant._

"_Usui, Now don't tell me that you have stolen it from somewhere…" Misaki was busy continuing her suspicious tape. He couldn't hold back the laughter and let himself laugh his heart out. Unaware she felt his rigid body pressed against her. She tried processing her rusted brain and it only resulted that he pulled her into a bear hug. She gulped as she felt him breathe in crook of her neck._

"_U….Sui"_

"_Aww Misa-chan it is not fair. You suspect on this honest Prince. It is of Patricia. I found it in my closet and thought to present you…Misaki"_

_She looked up in his so concerned eyes. She smiled and ruffled his blonde locks. She let herself lost in the emerald-jade orbs trying to picture his handsome face in her mind. He broke that chaste kiss as their lungs were screaming from lack of oxygen._

"_Misa-Chan if you are scared or even if you are missing me held this close to your heart. Some or nowhere I would be listening to you. Promise me you would never forget me"_

"_Never you perverted idiot. I would never forget you"_

-End of flash back-

She was lost deep in her thoughts. Like she was unlocking those imprisoned memories which are right now struggling hard to take over her emotions.

"BRRRR! BRRRR!"

Her eyes snapped towards the direction of sound. Brooding of pigeon! Pigeon, Pigeon, Pigeon!

"It must be Shizuko or Sakura!"

She stumbled over a few objects and nearly ran into the window sill. A messenger pigeon came all its way to search her. Quickly she untied the scroll.

_You highness,_

_I hope you have recognized me….Hehe. Anyway we extremely apologies for delay. There are two issues your honored is to look after. First the royal ball held at Miyabigaoka is within a few days. I am going to attend the ball with K-U-U-G-A-Kun._

_And another piece of information is Suzuna is alive. I would give you the details during the ball. Aoi-kun have left Walker nation and is on his way to Seika. I have informed Shizuko and others about him that he is a great cross dresser. The prince you met a few days before is none other than Usui-kun. He is also going to attend the ball. _

_Recently a precious secret leaked from the castle. It was because of Yukimura and Those three idiots. That Suzuna is itself in the Miyabigaoka and the dead body of Usui-kun was fake. It was all planned by Walkie-sama. _

_Thank you for taking a kind notice of this letter…_

_You loving,_

_SAK_

No one other than Misaki knows upon hearing that her love and dear sister were alive she rejoiced on this fact. But then why couldn't he recognize her? Why he just gave her some troubled look when she dreamt of him every night?

"Usui-kun, here I am waiting for you"

He felt someone calling but there was no one other than him. Her cheerful voice echoed in his brain for a much longer time. Edward walker informed him about the royal ball. But still he suspects why Edward was so nice to him when he was already betrayed by Patricia?

"Misaki, whoever you are be sure that you are going to be mine someday"

"What are you talking about Usui-Sama?" He heard a chirpy voice. It was Honoka, Subaru and Erika from maid café.

Usui don't know what to do now but hearing that Edward has hired them for Maria. He let out a sigh and turned to his seat while the maids cleaned up his room.

Meanwhile in Seika Shizuko was happy on the fact that thought Yukimura and the idiots have leaked their information she had to be alert about that cross-dressing punk.

"A-O-I, hmmmm… Kanou for some days after the royal ball restrict on the trade. Yukimura cross dress yourself as a Miyabigaoka citizen. Your identity will be as Ruri. Here Sakura have stolen it from Kuuga. You idiots will help me to free Hinata-kun"

"Then what about our kingdom"

"Kanou, it's your responsibility for now"

Misaki and all other maids were busy in decorating the whole palace. The palace was decorated in such a way that a commoner would lose his consciousness. The expensive and imported collection of statues. Floor to ceiling velvet satin curtains. The sweet odor of flowers planted in the vases. Misaki remembered her childhood. The carnival held at Seika where she met Usui first time.

* * *

**I am SORRY. For the short chappie… But the chapter about Royal ball held at Miyabigaoka is on the way I think after a 5-6 days maybe.**

**Special thanks to vi-mcmxviii for suggesting about the situation between Misa and Usui. Also to Magica ring & innerflame98.**

**Also to the awesome reviewers..**

**Muahhahahhhahhhahahhhh! A new twist. I have suddenly imagined something very interesting. To know what is the new twist stay tuned….;p**

**Plzz PM or drop a review its free :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Ball Masquerade-1

My Prince in shining armor

_**Two fragile hearts yet sworn enemies of each other. The emerald eyed prince becomes the heir of the Walker nation while the hidden warrior princess plans for his assassination. When Fate changes their destiny forever will the two nations accept their forbidden relationship?**_

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer: - I don't own Maid Sama and the characters. Only Hiro Fujiwara does._

Chapter 8. Ball Masquerade

Recap

**Misaki and all other maids were busy in decorating the whole palace. The palace was decorated in such a way that a commoner would lose his consciousness. The expensive and imported collection of statues. Floor to ceiling velvet satin curtains. The sweet odor of flowers planted in the vases. Misaki remembered her childhood. The carnival held at Seika where she met Usui first time.**

The very first time when she met Usui in the annual town carnival and her beat friends

-Flash back-

"Misaki-Chan, Come on now!"

"MISAKI?!" Shizuko banged on the large wooden door. Sakura tried to peep through the key hole. The two little girls tried their best to keep watch on Misaki. But Misaki hated if one tries to spy her. With leaps and bounds, she would always escape their sharp sights. So Emperor Sakuya appointed the small girls just for Misaki.

At last she opened the large door resulting in stumbling of Shizuko over Sakura.

THUD!

Sakura started crying as Shizuko landed over her. A wave of laughter erupted in that quite passage. For the worst, her wailing resulted Minako to enter the scene. Little Suzuna babbling her baby language to her mother. Minako smiled and gathered Sakura's gift. Sakura was still sobbing.

"Hay now don't cry. My sister will laugh at you if you act like a baby" Saying so Misaki helped her to sit on the soft cushion. She examined the small cuts on Sakura's knees and torn out a piece of satin to cover her wounds. Misaki tickled her and came back to her original position.

"So does it hurts now?" Misaki asked Sakura while placing her hand over the covered wound. Sakura blinked twice and smiled.

"Misaki come on! Let's go to the carnival it will be fun" Sakura forgot all her worries and pulled Shizuko and Sakura to main town square. They ran along the avenue which led to the town hall. Greetings were exchanged as the carnival began. The dark blanket of sky lightened by fire lanterns. The citizen cheered. And the Emperor raised his hand indicating its start of the yearly major event.

"Misaki lets dance look the carnival has started. Young Misaki was dragged among the crowd. Unknowingly her dress got stuck to a wooden stool and it got tore. But it came to that certain blondes notice.

"Miss" Misaki turned back when allover she got mad as she thought that perverted certain someone was teasing her. She held by his collar and yanked him to a quiet corner.

"What the hell you think mister?" Misaki noticed that he was pointing his long finger to a lacy part of her dress. And for her dismay it was looking very ugly. Misaki grimaced then thanked him. When she was about to be leaving he stopped her.

"What now?" She crossed her arms. He was just too much cute for her. His spiky blonde hair and deep green eyes mesmerized her.

"I am Usui. Usui Takumi" He held out his hand. Misaki was never interested in guys. She just avoided his glare. He pouted cutely. She wanted to slap him for his cute and sexy features. She was just staring at him like a sweet. Ready to attack. He shifted himself from her uncomfortable gaze. And bring hell down for Misaki he was displaying his sad puppy dog face. Ears drooling.

"Is this way to introduce someone, you perverted alien" Her eyes twitched as he enticed all young ladies gazes.

"And is this your way to introduce someone by glaring with those potato shaped eyes. Its uncomfortable ya know" He said it plainly. It shot Misaki like an asteroid. Her fingers moving as if to kill him by her sight.

"Mis-saki A-Y-U-Z-A-W-A, Don't dare to kidnap me" He chuckled dryly and shook his head. She relaxed but straightened as she saw Edward Walker and Sakuya walking up to them.

"Oh Misaki nice to meet you, I am Edward" His azure eyes shot glance at Usui who was standing next to her. "And so to you son" He ruffled Usui's blonde hair. Misaki's jaw dropped.

"Misa, why don't you accompany him to the carnival" Sakuya lovingly patted her head. He was grieving that in about a few years Misaki would be leaving him and making her way to her future in laws. He saw both of them as a perfect couple. He turned to Edward while Misaki and Usui walking hand in hand towards the dance floor. Like a Charming prince and kind souled Princess.

-End of flash back-

Everything seemed so fast. Those days can't rewind. And here she was, clad in a frilly maid outfit and a mask offering sweets to royal members as they passed by. She wanted to see Sakura as soon as possible. Time was running out. Her love and Sister both alive. She held the green emerald pendant close to her heart.

Memories of past triggered his brain. Usui leaned over the window trying to breathe again his forehead creased. It felt like someone was hitting him with a hammer. He inhaled deeply trying to ease the growing unbearable pain. Carnival and ball seem to be so similar. He glanced at the mirror which was reflecting his past memories. But it was total waste until he remembers everything.

"Usui-Kun come on now we are getting late" Aoi placed his hand over the dresser.

"Y-yes" Words came out of his lips as if rubbing sandpaper on hard surface. He gulped down the whole glass of water and entered the passage which led to the ball room along with Aoi.

Kuuga entered with Sakura. She was looking absolutely gorgeous in the pink ball gown. The fingers entwined with Kuuga as he smiled sheepishly. The ball room was vat and rounded. The floor to ceiling windows pictured the beautiful summer night. Chandelier hung above gave a rich look to the scenery.

Usui's gaze met with several women who were giving seductive looks to him in the passage. Shiver ran down his spine as he felt cold yet soft hand descend down his back.

"Oh Kaon and Tomu Umekoji pleasure to meet you" Aoi gestured him to the greet the two fraternal twins. Usui leaned forward to bow but was shocked as Kaon pecked on his cheeks. He was taken aback. No! He shook his head. When he turned back he saw her wink at him. God, this was holy evil.

Misaki had hard time finding Sakura in the midst of the crowd. Sakura can recognize her by the pendant. She sighed and started moving around the corners of the room. Disgusted by the touches of hungry looking men who stood beside her. 'Shit these royalties! Once they find that I am one of them they might get hell scared and never dare to do this with any one' She forced out a smile when she saw Satsuki with Nagisa and other Maid latte members. She wondered where Sakura was.

Usui entered the ballroom when a butler handed him his mask. So it was a masquerade ball party. He exhaled as he could escape the hungry gazes of young population.

Igarashi Tora and Lady Chiyo were present from long before. Tora held out his glass as his butler filled it with the richest wine specially made for Igarashi's. Chiyo was smiling cheerfully at her guests. Aoi and Usui came nearer to Igarashi couple and exchanged formal greetings. When Usui left his sight. Tora called out a butler and mumbled without letting Chiyo know about it. The butler nodded and left to his work.

"You know Chiyo tonight is going to be fun"

The ball have already started by now and dear Usui was leaning against the wall listening to the sweet, jazzy music. He saw people glare at him some ladies even approached him but he would always escape. No matter what tonight he was going to search for her.

He sighed when he saw Aoi dance with no named young girl. But when he shifted his gaze. He saw her. His heart beating faster all sudden and legs following her path.

Misaki was called down stairs to pick up the goods delivered at the entrance of the castle. She was far from the luxurious surrounding and quickly started lifting the goods.

The emerald eyes following her. Meanwhile Sakura have already noticed Misaki's presence. She decided to excuse herself from Kuuga. But that stubborn guy won't let her go so easily.

Misaki sat in the middle of Gazebo. She stretched out her stiffened legs and yawned.

"I am really tired"

"Is it so" Her amber eyes stilled at the sight of her past love.

"Usui…. Takumi"

**More to be continued….**

**This and further chapter dedicated to vi-mcmxcviii for giving such a wonderful Idea.**

**Thanks for your precious reviews and to those who eagerly read this story. I promise further chapters will be longer and more descriptive.**

**Plzz PM or drop a review it's free :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Ball masquerade-2

My Prince in shining armor

_**Two fragile hearts yet sworn enemies of each other. The emerald eyed prince becomes the heir of the Walker nation while the hidden warrior princess plans for his assassination. When Fate changes their destiny forever will the two nations accept their forbidden relationship?**_

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer: - I don't own Maid Sama and the characters. Only Hiro Fujiwara does._

Chapter 9. Ball masquerade-2

**Recap**

**The emerald eyes following her. Meanwhile Sakura have already noticed Misaki's presence. She decided to excuse herself from Kuuga. But that stubborn guy won't let her go so easily.**

**Misaki sat in the middle of Gazebo. She stretched out her stiffened legs and yawned.**

"**I am really tired" **

"**Is it so" Her amber eyes stilled at the sight of her past love.**

"**Usui…. Takumi"**

Misaki got utterly bewildered. Her whole body trembling. She balled her fists and shook her head furiously. But to him she was just too cute. He knelt in front of her so she could see him more clearly.

Eyes blurred. Because what actually she saw was more like a sweet nightmare. He was not a ghost he was really him, now standing in front of her and smiling whole heartedly. She felt her heart wrench more painfully when he kissed her dry lips. Tears streamed down on to her apron.

To him she was a magical illusionary fairy. Who used to peep in his nightmares and fill the heart cracks which was suffering from hatred and loneliness. He survived just because of her. Those wide amber eyes and perfect flawless body urged him to forget all his worries and hug her tightly so she won't ever leave him in a dark corner.

But before he could ask for his maiden. She started walking away. It was so less of her. As demonic Misaki she might have kicked his ass off. But she was so weak that she couldn't even talk to him nor cry out. She really needed a shoulder to cry on. Her legs gave in but instead her body collided with his hard chest, heaving as if he suffocated when she left him alone. He kissed her fully on her lips then and there. The memories of past once again triggered his mind. She moaned as he pulled back to tuck the lone raven strand of hair behind her ear. That emerald pendant came to his notice. He chuckled and examined the elfin pendant.

"It resembles my eyes and so you still have it even after all these time. Only to remember me….Ayuzawa Misaki" He smiled at her confused yet beautiful expression. It was a bizarre. That situation they both were in – A prince with sad dreadful past suffering from amnesiaand a hidden princess of Seika high who wanted revenge of her parents death.

"Usui, No it's a dream. Go away!" She pushed him away and tried pinching herself so that she could come back in reality. She winced but his soft hand brushed her hand. His eyes filled with certain kind of feeling which was far beyond her imagination. Misaki wanted to kiss away his sorrow.

But then her mind popped up many questions why he was involved in murder of her family members? Gerrard never wanted him to be the part of walkers then how come Edward-sama, His grandfather all at once accept Usui as theirs? What if he tries to kill her and take over the Seika? And Suzuna he should know where she is dead or alive as Miyabigaoka have a tie-up with Walkers? Tora was so mean to accept their treaty? What happened to Usui? Why is he acting so strangely? Why can't he remember me?

She stared blankly at him. He shook her because it made him worry. She was not responding to what he was trying to say.

"Misaki, it's me your Takumi"

"Then why did you betray me? Why aren't you the previous Takumi I know? You are nothing but a mere existence to me. Did you get that?!" She pushed him away and started running outside the castle. Sakura noticed what was happening. She got into dilemma whether to help Misaki or to engage Kuuga. He was like a dog's tail to her. He would follow her everywhere. Poor helpless Sakura she finally let Misaki to handle Usui as it was much much better than to let everyone know about their relation. Usui was just behind her. A bit farer, he used all his strength to get hold on her. At last she was there at the bank of the river. Frightened by the sight of deep river water. It encountered her when she felled off the carriage into the river. Saved by him when the carriage was set ablaze. The horrendous screams of her sister and Mother and the wild neighing of the horses. She closed her eyes remembering the incident.

"You set our carriage on fire, didn't you?" She panted all from running. Her fists balled ready to punch if he try to touch her.

"Usui don't come near me, I swear I would kill myself" She stepped backwards. The wave of panic hit her as there was no escape than swimming away. But water seem to be her biggest rival. She had hydrophobia there after the tragedy.

"Ayuzawa…. don't ever do this. Don't you trust me" He was nearing her when she had finally stopped. Her heart pounding crazily

"It was long before you damned one. You are supposed to be dead until now" she was crying. He had been long forgotten to her. His head spinning and throbbing as Memories flashed clearly. Usui gritted his teeth. No! He has to be with her forever. The river nearing as Misaki took few more steps away from him. He was still approaching her. Usui never saw her pitiful face until now.

"Trust me. I don't know what happened to me Misaki, I have been in prison so many years. Edward said I never met you. He was wrong. I have finally realized who you are Misaki. Please don't leave me. I have forgotten everything about the past" His miserable voice struck her like a knife. She collapsed on her knees when he hugged. The gloomy night was bothering them. He rubbed the back of her hand in assuring way. Her reddened face and puffy cheeks made him smile.

"Oii Misa-chan won't you dance with me. I haven't danced in years" He pouted merrily as his heart leaped with extreme joy. She giggled too. Because it was her Prince Usui again. Before he could say anything nonsense, she clamped his mouth shut and pecked on his cheeks. She laughed as his cheeks tinted in embarrassment. He stood up holding her hands and started humming the previous tune. He lifted her in air until she started screaming in his ears.

"Put me down you pervert" Her scream made him lose his balance and fall over the dark green grass. She blushed deeply when she found his hand under her frilly skirt.

"YOU PERVERTED OUTERSPACE GREEN EYED ALIEN MONSTER!" She smacked in his head. He lifted her chin so he could see her blush.

"Hay hay Misa-chan cooool dooow. Is this how to greet someone?"

"SHUT UP!" Her face hid behind the bangs.

He quickly got away and became alert. There was something behind the bushes. But he saw nothing. He sighed and turned towards Misaki. Her eyes widened.

Worst was yet to come when they heard a dry laugh. Tora, Maria, Kaon and Edward appeared from nowhere. Sakura too was behind the scene as her hands locked behind by Kuuga. Misaki was in Usui's embrace. His grip on her tightened.

Sakura nearly cried as Kuuga threatened her with his sword. She betrayed him and she deserved it. Kuuga was shocked at the fact that only to gain access to any kingdom using his Identity was her main aim. But deep in his heart love for her was already blooming.

"So romantic Usui. You finally found the girl of our dreams. Princess of Seika… Oh what's her name ummm…? Misaki Ayuzawa of Seika. Congratulations to you Usui. So you were useful to us in some way" Tora seemed like he caught a prey.

Misaki jumped, startled by his hoarse voice. She looked up at Usui's eyes which were almost black. His arm encircled her waist.

"Usui leave her now and come here" Tora's command pierced his heart like a sharp pin. Usui dared not to look at Misaki as it was highly possible that she might end up giving her life in betrayal.

"Never!" He roared at everyone present there. Cedric along with his guards started marching towards the couple. Misaki hid her face in his jacket because she believed he was there to take care of his little princess.

"SHOOT!" dust blinded everyone's eyes. Koan and Maria coughed as the dust blocked their wind pipe. Aoi on his black horse dashed through the crowd of knights. And stood before Usui's rival as his barrier.

"Usui, Take her away. I will take care of these people. Go!" He whistled and another set of horse ran approached him. Sakura with enough force pushed Kuuga away using her shoulders and sat on the saddle to escape. While Tora and others were already chasing Usui. Another attack from behind as the Maid latte members including Satsuki, Aoi's aunt knocked Tora and his companions down. Usui pulled Misaki on his shoulders and flew off on his horse at inhuman speed.

* * *

**To the reviewers-**

**Canichan001- Sorry. :P Sakura betrayed Kuuga. But dont worry he have felled for her and in next chapter there will be reunion. Thanx for the review. Hope you get what I am trying to say.**

**vi-mcmxcviii- Hahaha you are the one who gave me that outstanding Idea. Thank you. :)**

**I thank to all Awesome reviewers and readers.**

**Plzz PM or drop a review it's free :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Escape

My Prince in shining armor

_**Two fragile hearts yet sworn enemies of each other. The emerald eyed prince becomes the heir of the Walker nation while the hidden warrior princess plans for his assassination. When Fate changes their destiny forever will the two nations accept their forbidden relationship?**_

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer: - I don't own Maid Sama and the characters. Only Hiro Fujiwara does._

**_Dedicated to: - My best friend, Sakshi who just moved out of the city. And that was the reason for delay. Sorry…._**

Chapter 10. Escape

**Recap**

"**SHOOT!" dust blinded everyone's eyes. Koan and Maria coughed as the dust blocked their wind pipe. Aoi on his black horse dashed through the crowd of knights. And stood before Usui's rival as his barrier.**

"**Usui, Take her away. I will take care of these people. Go!" He whistled and another set of horse ran approached him. Sakura with enough force pushed Kuuga away using her shoulders and sat on the saddle to escape. While Tora and others were already chasing Usui. Another attack from behind as the Maid latte members including Satsuki, Aoi's aunt knocked Tora and his companions down. Usui pulled Misaki on his shoulders and flew off on his horse at inhuman speed. **

Sakura and other maid latte members hurried back to the forest. The night was dark and gloomy. Aoi and Satsuki were talking something related to Usui and Misaki. 'If something happens to Misaki, then?' She gulped audibly and followed Aoi. Sakura was her best friend and what a best friend does, leave the situation they are in? But guilt was eating her. Both that she left Misaki alone and break up with Kuuga. Though she was in love with him long before. Hell no! She was thinking right, He might end up accusing her only for her selfishness He will never accept her for what she has done to him. And here she was praying for Misaki's safety.

"Misaki be safe"

Misaki sneezed in her deep slumber. In fact, they both were safe and sound. But it made Usui ponder. Since when Aoi was in favor of him and too how come he arrived at the spot accurately? Miyabigaoka was in a monopoly with other nations. Horses for the battle were imported at that time. Walkers provided the animal transportation to Miyabigaoka and so they never had a royal stable…While in Walker nation there were special taxes for those Miyabigaokans who owned their own horses. When Usui was in Walker nation he was ordered to keep an eye on the trade activities for Miyabigaoka, Then?

Usui looked down at his fair maiden, sleeping peacefully. His finger skimmed over her cheeks. Her amber eyes cracked open. It was already dawn. And Usui had not slept last night. She punched him in his chest rather than thinking too much. He scowled and kissed her forehead.

His heart told not to go any further because if take any wrong step there will be no escape. The Miyabigaoka periphery was about to end and the trade's route was on their right hand. He didn't knew what was next to be happened. But damn Aoi's deed confused him more.

"Idiot, I knew you haven't slept yester night "She saw they were nearing the creek. The canopy of trees were shielding the moon rays. She yawned and smiled at him. Misaki noticed that he gave his cape to her so she could survive the cold morning.

Misaki pulled the cape over her exposed legs. The maid costume was too much attractive. It certainly made Usui disappoint on the fact that how Tora treat his 'slaves'. The winters have passed away and it was spring already. Snow clad mountains and tall pine trees at their high made Misaki wonder. Usui was breathing in the mist. But soon the horse came to halt. He quickly tied the horse to a tree.

She was about to jump down but laughed at the no contact of green grass underneath. Usui held her like a bride in his arms and pecked on the shoulder.

"Idiot, Let me walk" She struggled hard but it was useless. He paid no heed to what she was doing.

"My dear Misa. Even if you deny that I call you are a so called Maid for a while. You are still a princess by birth. And do you know it is not good to disobey the rules. A princess should accompany someone wherever she goes. So shall I?" this made Misaki roll her eyes in disapproval.

"Aren't you always?"

"But still these two little pair of feet's are very precious for me and so I am not going to let them spoil if you walk all by yourself" He whispered in her ear.

When he felt her shudder and mumble "PERVERT!" he finally let her walk but his hands found her fingers. He smiled at her beautiful facial expression.

They both enjoyed the cool dawn. The dew drops tickled their legs as they made their way to the creek from the green grass. The evergreen forest and wildflowers covered the rocky patches. The mist clad mountains, tall pine trees pulled a shadowy blanket on whole of the surrounding as if to save themselves from harsh sun rays. The creek was nearing at each step they took. It was so amazing and spectacular scene that two fragile hearts yet eternal lover under the safe confines of the nature walking towards their destined path with no worries and loneliness.

It was just icing to the cake when he leaned down to capture her lips.

Sakura woke up to meet the different hues of eyes. Aoi, Satsuki and maid latte members were present near her. But the place she was in looked at lot similar to – Miyabigaoka.

She jerked up and started finding way to escape as Aoi tried to calm her.

"I am sorry to say milady but the doors are closed for you to escape" Tora entered the room followed by his chancellor Maki Kanade.

"T-Tora" She cursed under her breathe. He laughed off her expression as he placed his hand over Aoi's shoulder. "Aoi?"

"Isn't it great to see that the one who saved you was under our guidance?"

"YOU! How dare you do this to us!? And where is Misaki? What have you done to her?" She screamed but Aoi clamped her mouth shut and chained her to the wall.

"Shhh! Hush little one. Look yourself in mirror first. You could have been Kuuga's but look what you have done. He was so heartbroken that he refused to meet you. How could you be so reckless when it comes up to you, your relationship and even your companions?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" She spat on him. Tora lost his patience and slapped her hard. Sakura was losing her temper too but it was much essential to be calm and patient at these times.

"What do I mean? General Koganei bring her in" He smirked as he ended looking at Sakura's face.

"Sh-SHIZUKO?!" Sakura's legs wobbled as she saw chained Shizuko enter the room. It looks like she was also been harmed by his generals.

"Sakura!" Shizuko gasped for air when Tora held her and let Aoi to take care of her.

"Do-don't worry Sakura those three idiots and Hinata-kun have escaped Walkers STRONG FRONTIERS" Shizuko earned another punch from Koganei. Edward stood silent in a corner.

"Now what are you going to do with Misaki huh?" Sakura asked this time her voice broke.

He rubbed his aching cheek and walked to the window. He let out a deep sigh and returned back to his normal being.

"Well, you should know right. Doesn't it seems like a drama? You are trapped here and your savior Mistress Misaki and crown prince Usui fled away the scene. Let me tell you the climax. When they will enter the Miyabigaoka check post. They will be captured because the horse was trained that way. Aoi will enter Seika. And them….Bam!" He exclaimed. Shizuko and Sakura continued to look at each other as they tried imaging his plan.

"But how come you know it was us" Sakura was so much curious she wanted to know how things opened to them when she did everything secretly.

"The pigeon" Both the girls gasped.

"How come you know about it, tell me?!"

"Your answer is Gouki Aratake" He smirked before he answered.

There was no escape for them. While Hinata and the three idiots were running through the forest like a mad-man.

"Hinata-kun, I think Shizuko has been captured before we could fled away she was already fighting with the guards. I don't think we should turn back" Shirikawa said while checking himself.

"Don't worry everything will be fine but before that punk reaches here. Before they go ballistic we have to alert the citizens and Kanou"

The idiots nodded and divided their paths which only led to different parts of Seika.

Hinata rushed inside the castle. He saw Kanou with the administrators and generals discussing the military reformation. He collapsed on the floor as he was on his destination safely.

"Kanou that p-punk Aoi" Hinata panted heavily when one of the soilder handed him a glass he gulped down the whole and stood up to take a seat. "Alert the citizens"

"Congratulations, By the way where is Shizuko?" Kanou asked.

"You are asking about Shizuko…..Well blame me. She's captured.

"WHAT?!" The word echoed in the room because no one believed what the hell he was saying. Shizuko was a brave, kick ass heroine like Misaki.

"Yukimura is still in Miyabigaoka. He needs to be alerted. And Sakura…Damn no one knows where the hell she was. But Shizuko told the letter she received had no royal stamp and Misaki. God! What the hell is this?!" Kanou was so much tired thinking about the devasted future of Seika. All the load was now on his bare shoulders.

Kanou rubbed his chin and jerked forward. He made his way towards the three idiots who were startled by his sudden move.

"Shirikawa tell me who was the one you saw while in the forest. I believe he's none other than Gouki Aratake"

"I know who's he but-" Shirikawa trailed. His head hung low, fist clenched.

"But what Shirikawa?!"Kanou wanted to know. This piece of information might change the strategy.

"He is my y-" He gulped and continued

"He is my younger brother"

* * *

**10 chapters completed ….**

**I am so sorry for delaying this chapter. And now there's a nice twist in the story.**

**Thanks to all reviewers and readers.**

**STAY TUNED**

**PLzz PM or drop a review :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Lost brothers

My Prince in shining armor

_**Two fragile hearts yet sworn enemies of each other. The emerald eyed prince becomes the heir of the Walker nation while the hidden warrior princess plans for his assassination. When Fate changes their destiny forever will the two nations accept their forbidden relationship?**_

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer: - I don't own Maid Sama and the characters. Only Hiro Fujiwara does._

_Chapter 11. Lost brothers_

_**Recap**_

**"Yukimura is still in Miyabigaoka. He needs to be alerted. And Sakura…Damn no one knows where the hell she was. But Shizuko told the letter she received had no royal stamp and Misaki. God! What the hell is this?!" Kanou was so much tired thinking about the devasted future of Seika. The entire load was now on his bare shoulders.**

**Kanou rubbed his chin and jerked forward. He made his way towards the three idiots who were startled by his sudden move.**

**"Shirikawa tell me who was the one you saw while in the forest. I believe he's none other than GoukiAratake"**

**"I know who's he, but-" Shirikawa trailed. His head hung low, fist clenched.**

**"But what Shirikawa?!"Kanou wanted to know. This piece of information might change the strategy.**

**"He is my y-" He gulped and continued**

**"He is my younger brother"**

"Younger brother, Shirikawa are you serious?" Kanou shook him. He pushed his hand away and hugged his knees. Shirikawa exhaled deeply before telling his own tragedy.

"Gouki and I aren't biological, he was found in Seisen district. My family took care of him like their own part. As a Miyabigaokan I went under special training. As I returned with my friends these two, there was nothing. I- I don't know where exactly I found Gouki but when I returned home everything was changed. Houses burnt down, Women's tortured, Men brutally killed. I escaped them all. I ran away with Gouki. While we got out of Miyabigaokan territory emperor Sakuya and his army were present at the outskirts of the Seika Empire. The last trip towards Seika was important for us. While the ship was leaving Gouki lost my contact and from there after we never saw each other. I think I lost him. HE is DEAD"

Kanou couldn't believe his own ears. Firstly, Sakura and Shizuko were imprisoned, next Misaki and Usui have fled away, Seika was in chaotic mess. And here he was thinking of a strategy to work on Gouki Aratake.

"Do you know when did you saw him last"

"I saw him in the Jungle when we were with Shizuko, but I am not sure"

"We have to turn him down. He is in deal with Tora"

"Hey but what about Misaki and that bastard prince?" Hinata asked worriedly, because it was obvious for a princess personal butler. But Misaki treated him more like a brother. And that's what Hinata liked about her.

"Shirikawa keep an eye on the Miyabigaokan creek side, especially on the trade route. If you see any danger just fight it" Kanou turned back to work on his plan. The entire load of work increased as hours passed by.

While Misaki and Usui found themselves in the trade market, they enquired about the trade routes and business administrations. Both of them came to know that there was a secret path which connects Seika and Miyabigaoka.

"Usui-kun if the path leading to Seika was banned many years ago then how my Dad never told me about this?" She tugged on his expensive silk garment.

"Maybe Shizuko knows this-" before he could continue, he saw Misaki gape at certain blonde like him.

Misaki seemed to be so interested to stare at this lad that it made his heart go wild. He didn't want to disturb her. So he just waved is hand. Misaki nearly jumped, huffed and walked towards the blonde head.

"Shirikawa, I know this is you" The blonde didn't turned his head but instead continued his work. Gouki became aware that this girl had mistaken him as Shirikawa.

"Who's Shirikawa, Well I am Aratake Gouki" Finally his gaze met the both curious eyes. Realizing that this certain person was a danger for both of them, Usui quickly pulled her behind.

"Stay where you are Aratake!" He drewed out his hidden saber. Both of them sharing dark aura. Here Gouki was very curious to hear about Shirikawa, his elder brother. And on other hand Usui was overprotective of Misaki.

"STOP it!" Misaki nearly shrieked.

Both of them revoked. Gouki looked at Misaki who wanted to know more about him.

"Aratake-san, we want to know a few things about you" Misaki broke in. the environment was tense and the people were glaring at them. All the three came into a small dark corner.

"Go on, I am a noble solider under Tora Igarashi. Want to know more? I am on mission to annex Seika. Kill the Prince and the princess who escaped the castle" Usui's grip on his saber tightened. Misaki patted on his shoulder.

"Aratake-san, do you want to know about them?" Usui spoke neutral, knowing it will make a confusion "look you have got the sword and our lives. And we have got your answers, did you get that?"

"I got what you are trying to say, so it is better to surrender right now or get ready to face death" To Usui Gouki have excelled in fighting and fencing.

"Then forget about your brother?!" Misaki pinned Gouki to the Wall. She huffed and loosened her grasp.

''Bo-brother, WHAT ARE YOU SA-AYING?!" Gouki was scared. Usui captured his movements as was going to deliver a punch on Misaki. He blocked him again, sword nearly touching his neck line. Gouki put his paws up and look at both so they will continue.

"Yes, Shirikawa. Your brother"

"NO HE WAS DEAD! BELIEVE ME THE SEIKA EMPIRE IMPRISONED HIM And KILLED HIM!"

"He is not did you get that?! He works under us. I am the princess of Seika and heir of Ayuzawa family. He is still alive and is safe in Seika. He too believes that you were dead. He held grudge since then. HE WANTS REVENGE OF YOUR DEATH!"

"T-To-Tora said-"

"Was all false. HE wanted to get you under him because you know the area around and near Seika much better than any one of them""

"They used me? You are trying to distract me!" He barked but was invited with a sudden jab.

"Don't ever dare to scream at her!" Misaki held Usui's arm. He was mad and it was noticed by her.

"Please don't exert yourself Usui, wait you are sweating. Usui…" Misaki trailed. The world was spinning for Usui, Misaki started shaking him. His grip on Gouki increased as he chocked. Misaki sensed his abnormal behavior and before she could react, he slid down the wall in unconscious state.

Gouki had a chance but his mind was trying to tell him something else which he should know more about his brother than to lose him forever. Though he is not Shirikawa's biological brother, he will be grateful to him for giving him, love and life.

Misaki was taken aback when Gouki started gathering Usui's weapons and draw Usui's arm around his neck. She decided not to say anything because it was clear that Gouki was helping them for the sake of his lost brother.

Gouki and Misaki along with unconscious Usui secretly escaping the sharp gazes of the knights entered the deck. This trip was important for Misaki as well as Gouki. For her to escape and him to reunite with his long lost brother.

"So you are eager to meet your brother, right?" Misaki played with the raven locks.

"Look, don't try to make me go wild and kill you both, it is better for you to shut up. I don't believe you at all" his stern gaze was as strong as Shirikawa's. Misaki smiled and continued looking at her charming prince.

Yukimura was still in Miyabigaoka as Ruri Yukimura when he heard that Misaki and Usui escaped to the forest. Wandering down the streets like a young girl, asking about the Miyabigaoka Empire. He reached the royal cemetery situated outside the main trade route and city.

Not knowing it was general koganei, Yukimura just asked if he (I mean 'she') place some fragrant orchids on Yi Hua Li's grave. When he asked why she came here to place the orchids. Yukimura lied that she was former maid of Yi Hua Li.

"So do you know why she was killed, I mean I was replaced with another maid. So..." Yukimura tried to charm him but it was useless. He looked at Yukimura and walked away. 'Something was wrong about this Yi Hua Li' Yukimura thought.

When he tried to get near this mystery, Tora Igarashi's biggest secret was revealed. Yukimura decided not to stay here anymore. He had his badge as a trade representative of Miyabigaoka, and he was successfully on the boat trying to find a place to change his girly outfit. Yukimura dashed in the room, closed his eyes and reclined on the door when he heard his name loud and clear.

"YUKIMURA?!"

* * *

**Guess who found him?**

**The story has a "politically weird" plot. A new twist about Igarashi Tora will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**ASK ME IF YOU HAVE ANY DOUBTS OR ANY SILLY QUESTIONS **

**So stay tuned!**

**Plzz PM or drop a review :)**


	12. Chapter 12 The Secret

My Prince in shining armor

_**Two fragile hearts yet sworn enemies of each other. The emerald eyed prince becomes the heir of the Walker nation while the hidden warrior princess plans for his assassination. When Fate changes their destiny forever will the two nations accept their forbidden relationship?**_

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer: - I don't own Maid Sama and the characters. Only Hiro Fujiwara does._

Chapter 12. The Secret

Recap

"**So do you know why she was killed, I mean I was replaced with another maid. So..." Yukimura tried to charm him but it was useless. He looked at Yukimura and walked away. 'Something was wrong about this Yi Hua Li' Yukimura thought. **

**When he tried to get near this mystery, Tora Igarashi's biggest secret was revealed. Yukimura decided not to stay here anymore. He had his badge as a trade representative of Miyabigaoka, and he was successfully on the boat trying to find a place to change his girly outfit. Yukimura dashed in the room, closed his eyes and reclined on the door when he heard his name loud and clear. **

"**YUKIMURA?!"**

Misaki gaped at Yukimura who was blushing due to her strong gaze. Gouki tilted his face to see Yukimura more neatly.

"Your Highness" He genuflect down in front of her.

"You – Ugh! You were at the graveyard. I mean when general Koganei paid his visit. You were there- I know it was you" Gouki exclaimed.

Misaki exhaled, turned her back to Yukimura and stared at Usui's peaceful face. She felt a sudden urge to slap him hard, scream in his ears, punch him in guts, Kick between his knees, Gob smack on his smarty head, emit demonic aura only because he left her helpless, but deep in her heart at the deepest corner, he had been confined long before. So even if she thinks or try any of these, at last she will give up knowing his circumstances and past.

"Ruri Chan!" Misaki giggled as Yukimura stumbled over Gouki. The arrival was nearing, she saw Yukimura look at his Miyabigaoka batch.

"Yukimura, I never got a chance to talk to you personally. So how were the days for you?"

"Your Highness, I sincerely apologies for the delay of our plan but-" He suspiciously eyed Gouki and continued rescue "This person" Misaki tapped on his shoulder. Though Yukimura was feminine to look, he was still a brave young man at his heart, His ability had won several battles. Kanou, A witty general in Seika court. The three idiots, found helpless during the Miyabigaoka and Seika battle were rescued by Misaki. Shizuko came along with Ayuzawa family as she wanted revenge for her father's death from Walkers, accompanied by a daughter of head maid, Sakura.

"Lady Misaki, Lady Misaki" Yukimura asked worryingly. She seemed to be lost in her chain of thoughts.

"Go on Yuki" leaning over the railing, she saw the same scene some few years ago, when Miyabigaoka was Seika's trade partner and had friendly relationship. The sun was at the horizon as she saw Yukimura stare at the far end. Sudden squawking, squabbling of wild parrots overhead and the hot breeze made both of them shiver, resulting in sudden laughter outburst. She liked Yukimura more as her younger brother. But get embarrassed when both of them saw Usui and Gouki cross their arms annoyingly. Misaki and Yukimura smiled sheepishly and tried to escape.

"Milady, it is bad to stay so long in this type of climate. Should I have to teach you everything about the royal rules and regulations because it seems you have forgotten everything" Usui smirked at her.

"Pervert, If you are fine then SIT IN THAT CORNER, Yukimura wants to share something very important" Misaki heard Yukimura clear his throat, She glimpsed at him to continue.

"Well, it all started with a main topic 'Yi Hua Li's grave'. As Gouki said I was there when General Koganei came there to pay his respects, I even asked him about the sudden tragedy. But he spoke nothing and walked away. I followed him to the palace and started acting as a flower girl. A duo was talking about General Koganei and his achievements. I found nothing interesting but as they continued talking they stuck up on an issue that is what I told 'Yi Hua Li'. This time my-"

"Wait a second, If you are talking about Lady Yi Hua Li then I know only one thing, I don't know but she was Tora Igarashi's Fiancée" Gouki broke Yukimura. When those words felled on Yukimura ears, He jumped like an excited playful dog.

"Yes, Yes. It is right. According to the Miyabigaoka citizens she died of sickness, but it was false! She was killed by Igarashi itself" Yukimura said all in one deep breathe. Misaki was hearing him patiently some or other way this can turn the course of battle.

"While I was returning back to main trade Centre, I saw Sakura and Shizuko led to the main part of bastille. Or maybe in the dark dungeon….. Shizuko surrendered herself to Miyabigaoka knowing that it will create mess. But since I was here she secretly met me saying Yi Hua Li was assassinated by Igarashi because she was not bearing his child"

"What?!" Misaki, Usui and Gouki exclaimed in unison. Usui rubbed the back of his head trying to recollect some important facts which he had long forgotten.

"Yes, When Igarashi Tora found that Yi Hua Li and Tenryu Arashiyama were having a secret affair, He poisoned her to death after he attacked the Arashiyama successors. Tenryu-kun fled away saving his life and was never seen thereafter"

The biggest secret of Igarashi Tora was revealed only for the Seika. No one knows how it leaked. Igarashi Tora was found in a big mess. The royal Chinese relatives of Yi Hua Li started to revolt against Igarashi. But Lady Chiyo was suspected instead of Tora. In no time the relatives of Yi Hua Li kidnapped her and asked the reason of Yi Hua LI's death. But Lady Chiyo returned back to Miyabigaoka after Tora paid his maximum attention on this issue and finally shut their mouths as he annexed the property in Far East.

Knowing that the power Igarashi have gained during the time interval. Misaki and Seika, at the drop of hat, made the tribes and the Nomads accept their secret agreement to defend Seika against Miyabigaoka.

Like a lion takes a few steps back to attack on his prey, Usui let Tora think that Seika have become neutral and porous from inside. He even banned the trade routes to Walker nation and started spreading rumors that within a few day Seika will be Politically, Economically, Socially imbalanced and soon give up their Empire.

Since then Gouki had met his long lost brother, and decided to rely on Seika instead of Walker and Miyabigaoka nations. It indeed changed the course of the war, but in some aspects Misaki was scared of their future. Of course, she will be the new Empress of Seika after few more days later. Then what about Usui? Will he stay with her hidden from Walker nation? She know that Walker nation needs an heir to rule over the country and Usui will not stay calm beside her.

Her forehead creased when she remembered the scene of his dead body. Gerrard and Walker nation were certainly playing with her feelings. Seika will be at its high but she needs to recover from the tragedy part. To accept Usui as her and forget everything as a bad nightmare.

Usui was neatly observing her face. Her expressive and moody attitude haven't changed as he knows her. She was always cute and innocent for him. Sometimes she puff cheeks when she is thinking, Bit her lips solving the mess, bang the table if her doubt increases. And now she was crying.

Usui chuckled softly at her child-like behavior. He walked across the room and bowed in front of her chair. Knowing he would question her for her sudden mood change, she quickly bobbed a curtsy, picked up her mother's diary and marched to the main door. But before she could go, as always Usui held her wrist and yanked her towards him. This close contact not only made her blush but Usui's cheeks too tinted pink. He left her wrist and cupped her cheeks in reassuring way.

"Tell me Misa. Even if you try to act like an up straight warrior princess, you are innocent and kind hearted. So won't you give your problem up to your prince?" He held her hand in his. Misaki looked at his soft pairs of emerald eyes. The same glint which she saw in his eyes when he confessed to her.

"Y-Yes" Misaki choked at the word. Her heart was melting like a dry ice. The worries vanishing in the air.

"Go on" He carries her like a bride and placed her in the nearest chair.

"Usui, I know it was so painful for you to remain in that jail for years…. I know how much pain you are in at your family's betrayal. Then why did you gave up things when you knew I was going to marry Gerrard? I mean, you know that even if I loved you…. You let go of me so easily-ly to marry him? Why? I- I don't know what had happened to you when I met you in that Maid café. You seemed to forget me. I was missing you so much you don't know-" At the last words she shuddered. Tears streamed down her pale face.

"When the right time comes, I will answer your all questions" Saying so he kissed away her tears. She hugged him back, tightly so he could never leave her alone. When he tried to move, she kneed him.

"Oww Misa-chan wants to play with me!" Usui pouted cutely in her ear but earned a punch in abdomen.

"You deserve it you pervert!" She placed her head on his muscular chest

"I love you" He said when closed her drowsy eyes in tiredness and wished that the moment would continue for eternity.

"I love you too….."

* * *

**Soo how was it?**

**Do review me so I could find mistakes in previous chapters.**

**For those who Reviewed me:-**

**Canichan001- Thanks for the review & Yup Usui was sick here. Or rather I should say he was acting ;P…**

**PLZZ PM OR DROP A REVIEW :)**


End file.
